Un lieu magique
by Ama3lle
Summary: Lorsqu'Antoine rentre du travail, il est étonné de ne pas trouver son petit ami chez eux... que se trame-t-il? [OS MATOINE EN PUISSANCE! Sans lemon] [Dédicacé à Droledecocinelle pour son anniv!]


Salut tout le monde!

Je vous présente le texte le plus fluffy que j'ai jamais écrit de ma vie !

Donc, warning: FLUFFY, GUIMAUVE, KEURS ET MATOINE EN PUISSANCE!

Allergiques au choses mignonnes s'abstenir xD

Et il est dédicacé à ma gentille et géniale Droledecocinelle pour son anniversaire! (Parce qu'il paraîtrait que tu aimes le Matoine... ah bon? Really? xD)

Enjoy ^^

* * *

-Chéri je suis rentré ! annonça Antoine en accrochant sa veste dans l'entrée.

Silence.

-Mathieu... ? appela-t-il de nouveau en se dirigeant vers le salon, intrigué par ce manque de réaction de la part de son petit ami qui devait pourtant être rentré depuis plus d'une heure.

La pièce à vivre était plongée dans l'obscurité. En se demandant pourquoi les volets étaient fermés, il tâtonna quelques instants le long du mur à sa droite en vue de trouver l'interrupteur, et sursauta en sentant une main se poser sur son poignet et l'arrêter avant qu'il ait pu atteindre le commutateur.

-Que...

-Zen Antoine, c'est moi...

-Math ? Mais à quoi tu joues ?

-Aujourd'hui c'est un jour spécial, mon cœur... je t'ai préparé une surprise !

Le chevelu entendit clairement la fierté teintée de jubilation dans la voix de son interlocuteur.

-Un jour spécial... euh...

-Tu ne devines pas ?

-Non je ne vois pas... dû avouer le plus grand.

-Je suis déçu...

-Ah mais si ! s'exclama Antoine. On est le 28 août, non ?

-Oui ! Et... ?

-C'est l'anniversaire de notre couple, sourit le brun

-Bravo ! Comment t'as pu oublier, enfin ?

-Ben... j'étais occupé en ce moment, et... se défendit maladroitement Antoine, gêné d'avoir pu oublier cette date.

-En tout cas, moi j'ai pas oublié...

Toujours dans le noir, Mathieu passa derrière son petit ami et lui noua un bandeau sur les yeux.

-Défendu de regarder avant que je ne te le dise !

Le plus grand acquiesça, curieux de savoir à quoi tout cela rimait.

Le châtain l'aida à enfiler sa veste, le prit par la main, et l'assista pour descendre les trois étages menant à la rue, puis pour suivre cette dernière pendant quelques minutes afin rejoindre sa voiture.

Il marchait en riant de la démarche mal assurée d'Antoine, puis finit par l'enlacer par la taille pour le guider plus commodément.

-On arrive quand ? Râla la pauvre victime.

-On est presque à la voiture chéri !

Le petit vidéaste déverrouilla la portière côté passager et aida Antoine à s'y installer sans se cogner, ce qui échoua au grand désespoir du brun qui se frotta le crâne en grimaçant.

-Fais attention, un peu ! On maltraite pas les infirmes !

-J'suis désolé mon Toinou... sourit Mathieu d'un air faussement navré, avant d'éclater de rire, de lui déposer un baiser papillon sur les lèvres et de faire le tour de la voiture pour prendre place derrière le volant.

Il démarra et conduisit vers la destination mystère durant une vingtaine de minutes. Dans l'optique de le taquiner, Antoine décida de lui poser question sur question, avec un grand sourire provocateur accroché aux lèvres.

-On va où ? On va où ? On va où ? Dis, c'est quoi la surprise ? On va dans un club échangiste c'est ça ? A moins que tu m'ait organisé une super fête avec tous mes amis ? Non ? Je sais pas vraiment ce que je préférerai d'ailleurs... hmmm... un club échangiste avec mes meilleurs potes ?

Il dut s'interrompre dans ses spéculations for audacieuses pour éviter que son petit ami ne meure étouffé de rire.

Encore quelques minutes supplémentaires et Mathieu s'arrêta dans ce que le chevelu identifia comme un parking, au vu des manœuvres qu'il avait effectuées pour se garer.

-Math ? Je peux enlever mon bandeau maintenant ?

-Pas avant que je ne t'en aie donné la permission, mon chou... susurra-t-il en faisant frissonner Antoine par une habile caresse sur la cuisse. Mais la main se retira aussi vite qu'elle était apparue, et le châtain fit sortir son petit ami du véhicule, épargnant bien heureusement cette fois-ci sa pauvre tête meurtrie.

L'un soutenant l'autre pour lui éviter de trébucher, ils traversèrent le parking puis entrèrent dans un bâtiment agréablement climatisé.

Des bruits feutrés de discussions, de couverts, une agréable odeur de nourriture, le moelleux d'un tapis, se manifestèrent aux différents sens d'Antoine.

-On est dans un restaurant là ?

-Pas un restaurant comme les autres... sourit Mathieu en continuant de le guider à travers la salle. Ils empruntèrent un escalier qui grimpa durant un temps interminable, puis il débouchèrent en extérieur jugea le brun au souffle de vent qui caressait agréablement sa peau.

Il sentit à nouveau Mathieu passer derrière lui mais cette fois-ci pour lui retirer le bandeau qui faisait obstacle à sa vue.

-Voilà Toine... on est arrivés... lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille.

Celui-ci cligna des paupières quelques secondes, aveuglé par la lumière certes déclinante mais tout de même intense après l'obscurité prolongée dont il avait fait les frais.

Puis, alors que sa vision s'adaptait à la luminosité ambiante, le spectacle lui coupa le souffle.

Il se trouvait debout à quelques mètres du bord d'une grande terrasse, occupée de chaque côté par des tables et des chaises et quelques personnes déjà attablées. Mais il ne s'en préoccupa même pas un quart de seconde tant la terrasse en elle-même et le panorama étaient stupéfiants.

Le sol sur lequel il se tenaient, ainsi que la balustrade finement ouvragée, étaient constitués d'une matière parfaitement transparente ressemblant à s'y méprendre à du verre, mais qui ne devait pas en être, autrement rien ne pourrait tenir ainsi sans s'effondrer.

Et la plate-forme était suspendue à plusieurs dizaines de mètres au dessus d'un jardin magnifique, parsemé de parterres tous plus colorés les uns que les autres et d'arbres majestueux.

La lumière du soleil en fin de course rasait la rambarde et venait s'y diffracter en une centaine de teintes allant de l'orangé au rouge écarlate en passant par le doré, le processus étant favorisé par quelques miroirs habilement intégrés à l'ensemble.

Le souffle d'Antoine se tarit devant tant de beauté. Après un long moment de contemplation, il se retourna vers Mathieu.

-C... C'est... je...

Les mots lui manquaient pour décrire tout ce qu'il ressentait.

-Oui Toine, je suis bien d'accord... bon anniversaire mon cœur...

Et ils s'embrassèrent doucement, auréolés d'un éclat si intense qu'il força toutes les personnes présentes au silence.

* * *

Ah je vous avez prévenu, c'est guimauve xD

Le 28 août, qui n'est à mon grand regret pas la date de naissance du Matoine (dommage! mais je ne perds pas espoir xD) est par contre la date d'un vrai anniversaire, celui de Droledecocinelle! Donc un énorme câlin et des keurs pour toi, j'espère que ce texte t'a plu!

Comme elle a 19 ans aujourd'hui, je vous propose de lui envoyer chacun 19 messages gentils! xD  
Mais si vous avez pas le temps, un seul suffira ^^  
Elle le mérite très très fort parce que c'est une personne exceptionnelle, je vous le dis :)

Pour chaque message/review que vous lui laisserez en l'honneur de son anniv, j'offre un cookie! :D

Merci à vous tous d'avoir lu jusqu'ici, des bisous sur vous et à plus ^^


End file.
